


Lustfully

by Serenity1



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Horny, M/M, Riding, pounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Marty needs Doc right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe BTTF!
> 
> I have no idea where I've gotten this idea from. It just came up one day and I decided to write it. I hope you enjoy the one shot!!!
> 
> \-------

Marty McFly was fucking horny indeed. He was already stroking his cock as he watches Doc take out his last article of clothing on him. He licks his lips as he was now staring at a naked Doc Emmett Brown. "Fuck, Doc," Marty mutters as he looks at the cock that was freed.

"Well futureboy, what do you want to do?" Emmett asked huskily as he stares at Marty.

"Pound me," Marty replied as he stopped his stroking and he went towards to the nearby desk. He held onto the desk in front of him as he wiggles his ass to Doc who was staring at it. "Ram it in, Doc. I don't need any preparation," he said.

Emmett walked towards where Marty was bend over showing his ass off to him as he slapped one cheek making Marty moan. "Fuck," Marty muttered as he knew he won't last if the Doc keeps that up. He was already leaking with pre-cum and he didn't want to cum so early yet.

Marty felt Doc's hands goes on his hips as he also felt Doc's cock getting ready. He braces himself against the desk and before he knew it, he screamed out as he felt the cock entering him without any preparation or warning.

"Fuck, oh fuck!" Marty moans as his ass was getting used to the cock that had intruded inside him.

Emmett held onto Marty's hips tightly to keep him steady as he moves slowly inside of him. He didn't want to hurt him more than he already did. He heard Marty moan suddenly as he knew he found that sweet spot that he was looking for.

He began to thrust slowly in and out off Marty, not wanting to cause any more pain. "Please, oh please," Marty begs.

Emmett stopped what he was doing as if he was reconsidering making Marty whimper. However, Emmett continued on what he was doing but this time, he rammed his cock inside before pulling out slowly and then ramming it back again and again.

It was skin against skin as the only noises within the garage were the noises of slapping skin and the constant moaning and a few words.

"Fuck me, oh fuck!" Marty cries out loud as he was in pure pleasure.

"So fucking tight," Emmett said as he pushes in forward and deeper within Marty.

Marty grunted as he felt Doc kissing him on his sweaty back. He was close to cuming as Doc thrusted and thrusted. He knew that Doc should be tired now if his back was sweating.

He jumped suddenly and then moaned as he felt a slap against his ass cheek in time with Doc's thrusting. He kept moaning in each slapping and before he knew it, he gave a yell as he came all over the desk that was in front of him.

"Fuck…." Marty muttered and he was panting slightly to catch his breath but the Doc was still pounding into him. It wasn't as fast as before and it wasn't slow either.

He didn't want Doc to stop anyway. It was his first time on having anal sex with the Doc and he wanted the moment to last. He knew he wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow and he was glad that the next day was still a weekend and not a weekday.

"So fucking tight. How can you still be so tight after cuming?" Emmett asked as his thrusts began to go a bit faster again.

Marty smirks but he didn't say anything. Before he knew it, the Doc behind him stood still suddenly as he heard a silent "fuck" before he felt warm liquid inside of him. Marty moans at the sensation that was happening inside his ass.

Emmett didn't want to take out his cock yet as it was tight and warm on where it was. He kisses Marty's back again before pulling out his cock.

He heard Marty whimper at the loss of his cock as Emmett groans at the cool air that hit his own cock. He kneads Marty's ass cheeks making Marty licks his lips in anticipation. Emmett slapped each cheek making Marty moan before he sat down at a nearby chair tiredly.

Sweat was still dripping down his forehead as Marty turns around slowly to look at him. "That was incredible, Doc," Marty said.

"I have no qualms about that," Emmett said smiling.

Marty leans toward Doc so that the two could kiss. Doc met him halfway as tongues began to battle it out one another. Marty put both of his hands on Doc's shoulders without breaking the kiss.

He moved forward so that he was now standing above Doc's cock. It was Emmett who broke off the kiss to look at Marty. 

"Again?" He asked as he raises his eyebrow and looks down at Marty's cock. Sure enough, it was hard again as Marty nodded.

"Please Doc…" Marty begs as he slowly impales himself on the cock.

"I'm an old man, Marty. I don't have that much stamina as you do," Doc said as he moans as he felt Marty's tight fuckable ass on the tip of his cock.

Marty licked his lips as he looks at Doc. "Don't worry, Doc. I'll be doing all the work. Just relax and enjoy," he said huskily.

"Fuck, Marty," Emmett gritted his teeth as he knew it was useless to argue with Marty. Especially if the said person was impaling himself on his now hardened cock and is eagerly bouncing up and down making the both of them moan in unsion. 

Emmett watches Marty do all the work as he had his head thrown back in pleasure in each bounce he does. It was useless to argue with Marty. Who wants to argue with someone anyway who was giving you a ride? 

He didn't care anymore as he just sat back and enjoyed the fully hot view of his lover who was bouncing up and down on his cock as he strokes his own cock as well.

Ahhh, this was the life.

**Author's Note:**

> \-------
> 
> How was it? I hadn't written BTTF for awhile and I hope this is good.


End file.
